First Dance
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: Ramse convinces Cole that going to the homecoming dance would be fun but has an alternative motive. It's about the blonde from Physics class. College AU with lots of nods to the show's timeline. For 12 Monkeys Theme Week


X

**First Dance**

"What are we doing here, man?" Cole asks Ramse as soon as they enter their college's gymnasium where the homecoming dance was in full swing.

"I figure after a day of field experience in a stuffy office we deserve some fun," Ramse replies.

"Then why not get out of these monkey suits and head over to Max's party?" Cole suggests as they stroll over to the drink stand.

"Sure, we could go," Ramse says. "But then that pretty blonde I saw you looking at in Physics class wouldn't be there."

"What?" Cole is caught off guard. "I wasn't looking at her."

"Well, you definitely weren't looking at the teacher's presentation brother," Ramse argues.

Cole's curiosity gets the best of him. "How do you even know she's here?"

"Because I overheard her friends at the café convincing her to come," Ramse tells him.

Then, as if on cue, Cole spots her walking through the crowd on the dance floor. The long-haired blonde from class, in a short, deep red dress.

Cole watches her for a few seconds before she disappears back into the mass of dancers.

"Go after her," Ramse says.

Cole shakes his head.

"It's been months since you and Max broke up," Ramse tells him. "You're both past it. It's time to get back out there man. Take a chance. And if you can't figure out what to say you can always mention your friend."

"The one who eats blondes for breakfast?" Cole asks, knowing the answer.

"Yes, that one," Ramse confirms.

They both chuckle.

"Now go on," Ramse orders before taking a sip of punch.

Cole nods and heads in the direction he last saw the blonde. He finds her leaning against a wall, just as one of her friends finishes discussing something with her and clicks away on high heels to go get a drink.

After her friend is out of sight, Cole approaches the blonde.

"Hey," he says awkwardly. "You're in Physics 101, aren't you?"

She nods. "Yes, I am. Who's asking?"

"I'm James," Cole tells her. "But almost everyone calls me by my last name Cole."

"Hi, Cole," the blonde says. "I'm Cassie."

"Is this the first time you come to a college dance?" Cole asks.

"No, my friends like these things," Cassie tells him.

"But not you," Cole guessed.

Cassie shrugs. "I like dancing. I'm just not into school dances."

"I know what you mean," Cole says. "My buddy Ramse is the one who convinced me to come."

They fall into silence for a moment. Then Cassie breaks it.

"So, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"I was just wondering if you've danced yet?"

Cassie smiles. It's the warmest smile Cole thinks he's ever seen.

"Are you asking me to dance?"

Cole nods. "I am."

"I'd love to dance," Cassie tells him.

Cassie takes a few steps forward to be at his side before he leads her onto the dance floor as a slow song plays.

When they're on the edge of the group dancing Cassie puts her left hand on his shoulder, he puts his right hand on her waist and they intertwine the fingers on their other hands together before beginning to sway to the music.

After a few seconds Cassie half-smiles at Cole.

"What is it?" he asks, unsure.

"You can relax a bit," she says. "I won't bite."

Cole laughs and he feels his muscles relax. "Sorry."

"You don't dance often, do you?" Cassie asks.

"Not like this," Cole tells her.

Cassie smiles again and they begin leaning in closer to each other, without consciously knowing, until they find themselves almost brushing up against each other.

They stay like this for the whole song and the next, lost in the music and each other's company.

It feels easy for Cole to be there with her, swaying, forgetting his surroundings except for her touch and the smell of her perfume. It all feels familiar, comfortable. Warm.

He wonders how a person he's only known for a handful of minutes can make him feel that way.

Then the second song ends, an upbeat song begins, and Cassie pulls away.

"Thanks for that," she says, tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear.

Cole smiles. "How about we get some drinks at the stand?"

Cassie smiles back. "I'd like that," she says.

So Cole turns and she follows him.


End file.
